dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/Metropolis Season 1 Episode 1: Lobo, Pt. 1
A new fan-fic taking place after Smallville. This is the first episode of the first seaon of Metropolis, a show featuring the aftermath of Smallville. Script (We see a newspaper with Superman and the rest of the JLA on it) DICK GRAYSON: (Picks up the paper and starts reading it out loud) "When an alien conquerer, resembling a sea-star, invaded Earth, the 8 heroes, Aquaman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow, The Atom and the mighty Superman, it realized it didn't stand a chance after getting its butt whooped." (laughs) Yeah, right. If they were REAL heroes, they'd actually STOP killer maniacs. Like the psycho who killed my family... Joker. ALFRED: Master Grayson, I assure you: if they could've stopped him, they would've. I suggest you let it go. DICK GRAYSON: Alfred, what if your family got killed? How'd YOU feel? Bad, sad, mad... vengeful. ALFRED: Master Grayson, revenge is not good. Neither is it bad. It only serves as a feeling in life that tricks us, plays with our minds. Only those with the stronger mind can tell the difference between revenge... and a good deed. DICK GRAYSON: Yeah, right. (Meanwhile in outersace, we see Lobo riding a space-cycle towards Earth) LOBO: Gotta get to Earth. That Starro guy is willing to pay big bucks if I fry these losers. STARRO: (on Lobo's communicator) Hurry, you pathetic Czarian! LOBO: Shut up, Purpley, I have to concentrate. STARRO: On what? The blackness of the empty galaxy? LOBO: You know, your a bit jerky for a sea star from Mars. STARRO: We have work to do, so get to Earth! (turns of his communicater) LOBO: All right, how tough can this be? (crashlands into Earths atmosphere.) LOBO: That left a mark. (Cuts to a scene in Central City with The Flash and The Atom looking for a villain) FLASH: I know he's here somewhere. I just know it. ATOM: Flash, calm down. He'll hear us and (just then a giant tree-branch swoops down and snatches him.) FLASH: Atom? What the? (gets snatched by another tree branch.) ATOM: Floronic Man! FLORONIC MAN: (in disguise as a tree) You cannot stop me, Atom! (tree branches get tighter and crush Atom as Flash struggles to break free) Ugh! Help! ATOM: (shrinks down and falls out of Floronic Mans grip) Oh my god, Flash! FLORONIC MAN: (looking for The Atom) Come out, come out where ever you are! FLASH: (grunts) I dont think it works that way. FLORONIC MAN: (throws Flash at a building) Of course not! Grr... (gets blasted into pieces by Lobo) LOBO: Back off, Splinter-Breath, these are my pigs to slaughter! FLORONIC MAN: (turns into his human form) Who are you? What happened? Uhhh.. (faints) ATOM: (grows back) What did you just do?! LOBO: I just shot him. ATOM: I know that, but... LOBO: Shut up, 'cuz I dont care right now. FLASH: (bleeding) Who's that? ATOM: Uuuh.... LOBO: Names Lobo, I was hired to (Flash interrupts) FLASH: Kill us? LOBO: No, of course not. Why would I point a gun at you, call you pigs that I'm gonna slaughter, and, well, thats all I've done since I arrived here. ATOM: Flash! Quick! Get to the watch-tow... (gets shot by Lobo)... ERK! FLASH: Oh my god... (runs to watch-tower) FLASH: This albino dude with a mullet, he just killed The Atom! WONDER WOMAN: What? FLASH: Ya wanna see for yourself? (carries Wonder Woman in his arms and runs to the spot where he was when Atom was killed.) FLASH: (puts down Wonder Woman) He's... gone. Just... gone. WONDER WOMAN: Atom? Oh, no... FLASH: Afraid its true. (The rest of the Justice League arrive) SUPERMAN: What happened here? FLASH: Some hairy albino maniac attacked us and killed Atom. GREEN LANTERN: This is terrible. FLASH: I know, I barely got to learn his name! Isn't it Adam? Heh. Adam Atom... GREEN LANTERN: Wha---? Sh--- RRR! He dies, and all you can think about it is (flash interrupts) FLASH: Whats your real name, "Dean Kantern, AKA Green Lantern?" GREEN LANTERN: Wh... uh... wow. WOW... SUPERMAN: Shut up. Both of you. This is serious. FLASH: Well, DUH!!! He friggin' died! WONDER WOMAN: So, an albino? FLASH: Yeah. Lobo. Who cares what he looks like, why did he kill Atom... and Floronic Man, I guess. (Superman looks at the night-sky as the scene cuts to a huge space-ship in space, where we see Starro, Metallo, Sinestro, and Zod) STARRO: We still haven't gotten any further with Lobo. METALLO: Well, who do you want dead? I can do it. STARRO: My plan is more then killing. You are out. (A trap-door in the floor opens and Metallo is sucked into it) STARRO: Any winners? SINESTRO: What is this genius plan of yours? STARRO: Too curious, you are. You are no good. (Sinestro begs for mercy, then gets sucked into a trap-door.) STARRO: One left. What do you think. ZOD: Should I just jump in there now. STARRO: I want to here your idea first, THEN you can leave, any way you want to. ZOD: Well, we scan the Earth for what you desire, or a location you need to go to or put something at. We can scan it for any purpose, my master. A-and then, send out our troops, they can clear the area, or kill people, or anything you want! We can then use the clear areas to do what ever it is we... y-you want. STARRO: Oh, really? (Laughs evilly) (Zod grins evilly as it cuts to a scene in a tunnel) (A mysteryous man is walking in the tunnels as someone is following him) MYSTERIOUS PERSON: I can sense you, demon. UN-NAMED DEMON (Off-Screen): I am growing weak. Please, can YOU help me? My power... i-its running out. I need h-h-heeelp... MYSTERIOUS PERSON: Well, since you asked nicely.... UN-NAMED DEMON (Off-Screen): Yes... MYSTERIOUS PERSON: I...well, maybe. UN-NAMED DEMON (Off-Screen): WHAT? I'LL DO ANYTHING! MYSTERIOUS PERSON: (Laughs, and turns around revealing his face) ell, if you posess someone, you can stay hidden. When you gain strength, you can come out and use it. When you run out, return to your host. Do you hear me clearly, Etrigan? UN-NAMED DEMON (On-Screen): Y-yes... (The mysterious man interrupts) MYSTERIOUS PERSON: DO NOT SAY MY NAME! DON'T LET THEM KNOW I'M HERE! YOU HEAR ME, YOU PATHETIC SLOB? ETRIGAN: They will never learn where you are. Just, dont hurt me... (The mysterious man points at Etrigan) MYSTERIOUS MAN: Leave. To be continued... Category:Blog posts